The present invention relates to a conveyor, and more particularly to a conveyor designed with an automated sorting system.
The articles or goods being transported on a conveyer of the conventional type are generally sorted out by manual labor or other means with poor efficiency and less uniformity throughout the sorting process.
A commonly used conveyor capable of doing an automated sorting of articles or goods being transported thereon is generally nothing but a conventional conveyer with a movable stop plate or a movable screen plate attached thereto. Upon having been actuated by a sensor, the stop plate or the screen plate works to push aside the subject article or goods to be transported to a designated area of classification to which it belongs. However, the article or goods sorted by the method described above is generally subject to damage.